


Tutored in the art of love

by Sarahw119



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Work In Progress, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahw119/pseuds/Sarahw119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is being bullied by the football team, Dean comes up with a way to stop it. first destiel fic, comments welcome!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Castiel? What kind of stupid name is that anyway? Did mommy swallow a bible when she named you all? I wonder what your daddy would say. Oh that’s right, your daddy didn’t want you, hightailed it out of there as soon as he could and never looked back, Isn’t that right?” The boys surrounding him laughed as he tried to blink back the tears. You’d think after three years they’d have gotten bored of this, but no, there he was again surrounded by the jocks who hated him for no real reason Cas could think of. Tugging his bag tighter in front of him, Cas tried to push through the circle of boys surrounding him, all he had to do was get to the auditorium where he knew his brother Gabriel would be. Gabe never let these guys get to him and he never let them mess with his little brother, trouble was, Cas had to get there first.

“Where do you think you’re going? We’re just talking, there’s no need to be rude.” The quarterback, Adam, Cas thought his name was, said. Cas pulled his bag tighter to him like a shield, these meetings rarely if ever stayed as just talk.

“Please… I’m supposed be meeting my brother…” The boys surrounding him laughed again as Adam caged the boy against the wall with his arms.  
“I’m sure your brother won’t begrudge you making friends.” Adam said as one of the boys whipped his bag away from him, Castiel grabbed for it but was shoved back against the wall with a snarl.

“Stay” Taking the bag from his friend Adam opened it a pulled out a little book, a book that Castiel prayed he wouldn’t open, of course like the rest of his prayers, this one went unanswered. Cas watched in horror as the boy in front of him read his deepest thoughts, feelings and fears. His heart sank as Adam smirked horribly and turned towards one of the quieter boys, Cas wanted to say this boy was different from the others, he’d never laid a hand on Castiel, he wanted to say he was different, but he couldn’t. Because while the boy never touched him, he never stopped the others either.

“Looks like Wings has a little thing for you, Winchester.” Cas could no longer hold back the tears, the whole thing was cringe worthy enough but throwing in the nickname he had earned after one the boys had glued a sanitary towel to his back and having Adam tell everyone he was gay and had a “thing” for the captain of the football team, well Cas wanted to die right there. Howls of laughter rang in his ears as he shoved past them and ran down the hall to the auditorium in tears.

“Give me the book Adam.” Dean Winchester demanded, his arms folded across his chest, his face a mask of cold fury. Adam blinked and looked at his friend and captain.

“Oh come on man, it’s a joke and it’s never bothered you before, jumped up little shit deserves it, always thinking he’s better than us, his whole family is the same. You care that he’s sweet on you? I thought you were straight.” He smirked at the rest of the guys.

“He’s Sammy’s age, you gonna start giving my kid brother a hard time Adam? If Sammy says something you don’t like, does something that doesn’t fit with how you think things should be, you gonna shove Sammy into lockers, up against walls, stuff his head down the toilet?” Adam shifted uncomfortably at the hard edge in Dean’s voice.

“Come on man, It ain’t even like that, Sammy’s cool. You know I think of him like my own kid brother.” Nodding Dean stepped closer.

“Then just think how you would feel if someone did this to Sammy, what you would do to them. Give me the book and his bag.” His tone left no room for further argument and held out his hand for them. Adam handed them over but he wasn’t done with the kid, not by a long shot, Dean may have lost his edge but Adam hadn’t.

 

“Cas? What happened?” Gabriel’s eyes roamed over his little brother checking for any bruises or marks. He was sick of watching his little brother getting beat up and though he did his best, there was only so much he could do, he had classes of his own, he couldn’t be with Cas twenty four seven, but he knew something needed to be done. He wrapped his arm around his brother and let him cry, knowing Cas needed to get it out of his system before he was ready to talk.

Gabriel didn’t know how long the two of them sat there before Castiel spoke, his voice cracked and raw from crying. “They took my diary.” He snivelled.  
Gabriel sighed “Oh Cas, why did you bring it to school anyway? You know they will use anything they can to hurt you.” Cas rubbed his eyes roughly.

“Either I bring it to school and hope no one finds or I leave it at home and Lucifer takes it again. I could run away… that way neither Lucifer or the football team can get to me.” Gabriel jerked his head around to look at his brother.

“Don’t ever say that, Lucifer is an assbutt, we all know that but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t care in his own way… and we’re going to find a way to make those jerks back the fuck off of you, I promise. I won’t let them bother you again.”

Cas was about to smile as the sound of someone clearing their throat drew both boys attention. Gabriel growled as his little brother stiffened beside at the sight of the football captain striding towards them, he stood up and before anyone knew what had happened Gabriel had punched Dean Right in the face.

“Guess I deserved that. I ain’t here looking for trouble man, I just came to return these to the kid. Adam’s a joke but that doesn’t mean I’m like him.” Dean told them as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

“You didn’t stop him either, you’re no better than the rest of them Winchester, this is your one and only warning, stay away from my brother, or next time it’ll be worse than a bloody nose.” Gabriel told him firmly, football captain or not, he didn’t scare Gabriel.

“I said I wasn’t looking for trouble, In fact I came here with a proposition for your brother. I hear he’s a genius in English lit and I could do with better grades in that subject, so, Cas tutors me and in exchange I will make sure Adam and the rest back off, besides my brother Sammy could use a friend too… What do you say?”


	2. Beginning to trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken a little longer to update, hope you guys like this chapter, thank you so much for reading so far, and as always comments are welcome. there will be another chapter at the very least. :)

It had been a few weeks since Castiel had agreed to become his tutor and Dean came to realise the kid was pretty funny, Dean found himself looking forward to spending time with him even though he was sure the kid was beginning to realise he didn’t actually need to be tutored in anything, he was smart enough to do the work himself, the whole thing was just a set up so he could keep an eye on Cas and keep him away from the football guys, maybe even get a friend for Sammy. At least that’s what he told himself. The truth was he found himself incapable of staying away from Cas, he was cute in that awkward bumbling shy was of his, he smart too, a lot smarter than he gave himself credit for. He was sweet and humble and his smile could light up even the darkest of places. Dean had never been attracted to a guy before and this guy was his brothers age and it made him feel a little weird but he couldn’t deny how he felt, he just needed to bide his time, he didn’t want to frighten Cas away by making him feel uncomfortable or that dean was making fun of him, he’d been there when Adam had brought out that stupid diary, he had seen the effect it had had on Cas, having Dean there while Adam spilled the beans about his crush on the “incredible hot” football captain. Dean sighed raking his hands through his hair as he missed another pass, Coach was right, he seriously need to get his head in the game.

For the first time in months Castiel had found himself being able to relax as he passed through the halls of the high school, nobody had bothered him in weeks, he had a new friend in Sam Winchester and he got to spend plenty of time with the handsome Dean Winchester something many of the girls there had reason to be envious of, Dean had the most beautiful eyes Cas had ever seen, they were a shade of green even he found difficult to describe in any way that would do the colour the justice it deserved. Cas could stare at his eyes for hours, losing himself in their depths, in the way they sparkled when dean was amused, in the way they deepened when he was angry or frustrated, the way his long lashes framed them, brushing his cheeks when he closed his eyes. Cas swore he would give anything to be those lashes just once, to be able to sweep gently across his cheeks, god he really had it bad he thought as he made his way to the Winchester’s after school for another study session with Sam and his tutoring session with Dean. He couldn’t help it though, it wasn’t just Dean’s looks that had attracted him, it was the way he was with his little brother Sam, so kind and patient, so protective. Cas knew anyone like that couldn’t be bad and though up until a few weeks ago though dean had never stopped Adam and his cronies, he had never participated in it with them and Cas found himself very quickly forgiving Dean for that. Deep down, he knew Dean didn’t actually need his help tutoring him, he knew Dean was doing it to keep Adam and the rest off of his back but he didn’t want to say anything. If he said something that would put an end to these private moments where away from prying and teasing eyes, he could once more lose himself in the green depths of Dean’s eyes under the pretence that just for a moment, he was needed, he was wanted.

Friday’s study session went well and as Cas made his way to school on Monday morning he felt as though nothing could go wrong, he was a fool.

Stuffing his bag in his locker, Cas whistled as he made his way to class, oblivious to Crowley and Meg hanging about in the hall long after the bell rang, he was too busy remembering the promise Dean had made, to take him and Sammy to lunch off campus, a Thank You treat dean said for all his tutoring help.

The bell rang to announce lunch and he joined his classmates in the rush to leave the room, he tapped his foot impatiently at the traffic jam of bodies around the door and corridor, didn’t they know he had somewhere to be? He tried pushing his way through the door and found it surprisingly easy as the students parted like the red sea at his “excuse me” most of them sniggering as he passed. When he eventually made it in to the corridor he saw what had grabbed their attention, sheets of A4 paper plastered the corridor walls, he thought it was another party flyer and was about to walk past to join dean when a voice rang out through the hall followed by various sniggers.

“Oh how easy it is to loose myself in the beautiful depth of his eyes, I wish I could stare into them forever sinking in to their startling green as he brushes the hair from my face, leaning closer, his lips inches from mine, his tongue darting out to wet them, his fingers gently raising my face making the angle better for him to press his lips to mine.” His diary… someone had made copies of his diary… oh god… god no… peals of laughter followed him as he shoved his way through the mass of bodies, his vision blurred by unshed tears. He would not let them see him cry, not again.


	3. Broken

Castiel made it to his locker without giving in to the tears he so desperately wanted to shed, barely noticing the door was ajar. He sniffled as he pulled his bag from the locker, slamming the door shut behind him. Keeping his head down and ignoring the stares, sniggers and cat calls from the students around him he headed for the doors out of the building, Snippets of his diary being called after him. 

“Is it wrong that when I touch myself I image it’s him?”   
“Lucifer keeps asking me what takes me so long in the shower, I wonder what his face would look like if I told him I was thinking about Dean Winchester while touching myself.”  
“Dean smiled at me today, I wish he knew how he makes me feel.” He made it out of the doors and the noise stopped.

The sun was streaming as he made it out in to the parking lot, it seemed so wrong, for things to be so bright and shiny right now, as though the earth was mocking him too. He wiped his eyes roughly and made his way to the waiting car and climbed into the backseat without a word to Sam or Dean. Dean looked at him worriedly, it was unusual of Cas not to say something. “Hey, you okay?” Cas didn’t get a chance to answer, Sam finished riffling round in Dean’s glove compartment, he held something in his hand. 

“Dean? What’s this?” Cas’ breath caught in his throat as he recognised just what Sam was holding. His diary. Dean had done this… he barely choked back a sob before springing from the car. Why? Why did he do this? He was supposed to be his friend… Cas didn’t bother to hold back the tears this time, the past few weeks, everything had been a set-up, a cruel joke. To make him think they were friends, to get him to trust Dean and he had fallen for it. He had been so desperate to believe that dean wasn’t like the other he hadn’t even considered that the whole thing was a trap, even knowing Dean didn’t actually need his tutoring, he’d let himself believe that Dean was actually being nice, that he wanted to spend time with him. But he hadn’t Dean had been planning this from the very beginning and he’d gotten Sam involved with it.  
He had to get away from there, from Dean, from Sam, from the school. He just wanted to go home, lock himself in his room and never come out. He heard the doors of Dean’s car open, heard the fake concern in Dean’s voice as he called after him, blinded by the sun and his tears and stepped out into the road.

“Cas” Dean called, he had no idea how Cas’ diary had gotten into his car, he thought for a moment Cas may have dropped it the last time he’d dropped him home, but that didn’t explain why he was so upset, it made no sense. But Cas had been upset before he’d gotten in the car, hadn’t he? “Cas just wait a second, tell me what’s wrong!” He followed him trying to get him to stop but Cas wouldn’t even acknowledge him, he was already half way across the road. 

“Cas dammit, what the hell is your problem?!” He took a step back as Castiel turned, he looked so broken.  
“My problem?! Fuck you Dean! Did you think it was funny? Making me trust you? Having Sam pretend to be my friend?! Was flushing my head down the toilet not fun enough for you guys anymore?!” he was still standing in the middle of the god damn road, didn’t he realise how stupid that was? Dean had no clue what he was talking about but he had to get him to move. 

“Cas I don’t know what you’re talking about! Please, just come back to the car so we can sort this out!” he turned to Sam, just for a second, just to get his little brother to help him out. The sound of wheels squealing, of something hitting metal had him turning around in time to see Castiel flying up onto the hood of the car. He watched as Castiel sailed over the top, down over the boot and hit the ground with a sickening thud.   
“CAS!” he screamed as he ran to his side, the driver scrambling out of his car. “Shit man, what was he doing in the middle of the road, I couldn’t stop…” Dean didn’t seem to hear him. 

“Call 911!” He shouted at the driver as he knelt by Cas’ side, Dean was no doctor but he was sure Cas’s arm wasn’t meant to be bent at that angle, he was sure the blood seeping from Cas’ nose wasn’t a good thing. Cas looked so uncomfortable, his head couldn’t be comfortable on the road, he could rest his head in his lap, yeah that’s what he would do, dean would make him comfortable until the ambulance arrived he thought as he gently lifted cas’ head to his lap, ignoring the warm liquid covering his hands, he couldn’t think about that right now, he needed to get Castiel to wake up. He didn’t care if Cas was angry, he just needed him to wake up. “Cas, open your eyes, please, come on Cas. Open your eyes, look at me, please!” Very quickly teachers and students began pouring out of the school, hovering around them like it was a scene out of one of those action flicks he was so fond of. He felt rather the saw Coach putting his hand on his shoulder telling him to move away so the paramedics could help Castiel, he tried to get in the ambulance with him but was shoved out of the way so hard by Gabriel that he hit the floor. He watched as the ambulance sped away sirens blaring before he finally allowed Coach to usher him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters I think guys, thanks for reading so far, in the next chapter Dean and Gabriel are gonna come to blows.


	4. Bloodied and Bruised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter guys, possibly two, sorry for all the angst, my poor CAS!! :( the next chapter will see things starting to right themselves! thank you for all the kudos and comments so far, it really means alot to me. Enjoy!

For three days Dean tried to find out any news on cas he could, He called the hospital, he had Sam call the hospital, he had Sam call his house, no one would talk to him, no one would tell him anything, which was why he found himself standing outside the hospital itself trying to work up the courage to go in. He just wanted to see that Cas was going to be okay, even if Cas told him to stay away, he just needed to know that Cas was going to pull through. 

Straightening his shoulders Dean walked into the hospital and asked at reception for Castiel Novak, the receptionist smiled and told him which floor he was his own and room number, Dean thanked her and rode the elevator to the fourth floor, looking for Castiel’s room. He approached the nurse’s station and asked if he could see Cas, charming the nurses with his trade mark smile. They told him they couldn’t tell him Cas’ condition and that he couldn’t stay long because he wasn’t family, but they let him in because they couldn’t resist his puppy dog eyes or smile. He thanked them and quietly slipped into Castiel’s room. 

His breath caught in his throat as he saw Cas, the boy looked so small, laying there in the hospital bed, so fragile with tubes and machines surrounding him, Dean’s heart broke seeing him lying there like that, it wasn’t fair, Cas had never hurt anyone, this shouldn’t be happening to him Dean thought as he moved over to the side of the bed. Dean knew it was his fault, if he had just let him go that day, if he hadn’t gone after him then Cas would never have been in the middle of that road, he would never have been hit, Dean would have the chance to see that beautiful smile again, would have been able to explain to him that he had had nothing to do with that stupid sick prank that had been pulled on Cas. Though as the diary had been found in his car the school had concluded that, yes, he had been the one to make the copies and post them around the school, they had suspended him for three weeks and banned him from playing football for the team again, no amount of pleas, screams or yells would change their mind and what was worse Sam was beginning to believe them, he couldn’t explain how the diary came to be in his car and that was the most damming piece of evidence against him. Right now though he didn’t care about the team or his suspension, all he cared about was making sure Cas was okay, He’d find a way to prove his innocence another day, today was about Castiel.

The room was eerily quite, his ears ringing with the sound of his own heartbeat and the whirling of the machines that were helping Cas to breathe. He took Cas’ hand gently in his, trying not to disturb him too much.

“I’m so sorry Cas, I know what you think I did, but I didn’t. I swear I didn’t. Please get better, please. I know all this is my fault I should never have chased after you, if I hadn’t you wouldn’t have been in that road, but you looked so sad, I just wanted to help you, to make you smile, that’s all I’ve wanted since the beginning, so you gotta come back, you gotta give me the chance to make you smile again, the chance to make this right. I swear to you, when I find out who really took your diary I will make them pay, I will make them regret ever doing that to you, make them regret ever giving you reason to cry. Please, Cas, please get better.” Dean leant in and gently kissed Cas’ hair. He didn’t hear the door open nor did he have any idea that they were no longer alone until he felt a hand clamp around the back of his neck tightly. 

“Come to see your handy work, Winchester? Here, Taking a closer look!” he recognised the voice as Gabriel’s as his face was shoved inches from Cas’, Dean forced his way out of the grip and turned to face a seething Gabriel. 

“He’s in a fucking coma! My little brother is in a coma and the doctors don’t know if he will wake up and it’s all because of you!” Gabriel growled as he launched himself at dean, landing punch after to punch on Dean, who refused to fight back, until Dean’s face was a bloody mess and Gabriel suspected he had broken his hand, he didn’t care, it felt good to be able to do something, hitting the bastard that as far as he knew had caused his brother so much pain. Dean was the reason Cas was in that bed, people had told him, when they had told him about the accident they had said it had happened because Dean had been shouting at Cas, that if it hadn’t have been for Dean Winchester Castiel would never have been in the middle of the road. At the time all he had cared about was getting to his brother, he had to make sure he was okay. Gabriel had gone in the ambulance with his baby brother and watched as the paramedics tried to keep him alive, he stayed by his brothers side up until the doctors had taken Cas into surgery to relieve the pressure on his brain, he had stayed by his side when they brought him out of surgery and he had spent every night since at the hospital with him. He’d just gone home for an hour to shower and change and he came back to see that bastard that had caused all this leaning over his brother?! Hell no! After Gabriel had found out just what Dean had done, what he and his brother had been arguing about, it had taken every ounce of self-restraint he possessed not to leave the hospital and hunt the fucker down, and now he walked in here like nothing was wrong?! How dare he?! So Gabriel had lost it, he did what he had been itching to do for days, and he smacked that smug face until it wasn’t so pretty anymore, smacked him until his hand ballooned up and throbbed. He didn’t care if the cops came for him, Dean had gotten what he deserved. Gabriel turned his back on Dean and went to Cas’ side, without turning around again he told Dean in no uncertain terms to get the fuck out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) comments and tips welcome. will continue next week if this chapter goes down well.


End file.
